


Your first public display of affection

by BilingualShipper



Series: (I want to be) All your first times [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Public Display of Affection, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Tsukishima didn’t want his date to be interrupted by other people who wanted a date with him. What he did to avoid that shocked three people.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tu primera demostración de afecto en público](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422192) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



It was a simple date at a café they used to go since they were just friends. It was Yamaguchi’s favorite because they had prizes almost every day. The freckled boy always made sure he paid the necessary amount to win the gift. He was like a kid who wanted McDonald’s’ whole collection of the month. Depending on what it was, he’d keep it or give it to Tsukishima.

To the blonde, it was an easy method to raise the café’s benefits; he just couldn’t believe how many people were trapped on their tricks. During their first weeks going there, it took a lot of discussion to convince him to pay a little bit more than usual. It always ended with them dividing costs, because there was no way Tsukishima would give his money for that. Then, as he paid attention to how happy Yamaguchi looked when the prize was on his hands, he stopped complaining; his no-giving-more-than-the-half condition still present, though.

So there was him, sit on a chair by the window, waiting for his companion who was on the line. He didn’t bring his headphones today, he never did on their dates, so he was able to hear a not-so-nice murmured conversation between two girls.

“Psst, that boy right there is hot.”

“Which one?”

“Blonde, glasses, he seems very tall and like a sportsman.”

“Oh, that one there! Indeed, he’s hot.”

“What if we introduce ourselves?”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. He hoped Yamaguchi came back soon with their orders and the prize, so they’d maybe forget about that pathetic idea.

“But he doesn’t seem to be approachable.”

“Don’t worry about it! I know he came with a friend, I saw them.” Tsukishima turned his head to look at them discreetly, a frown on his face. Were they really going to do what they were thinking? “Where is he?... Where is he?...” _Seriously?_ “Where…? Ah, there!”

As if he had been pointed at to him, he now turned towards Yamaguchi. He was finally paying. Surely those girls would chicken out the moment they reunited, so he only wished the order was quickly delivered.

“Ah, he’s gonna love it!” He heard the freckled boy’s enthusiastic voice from his seat.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he murmured to himself. Was it necessary everyone knew someone was going to love something?

“Ugh, he gets excited that easily?,” one of the girls said with apparent disgust.

“Seems like it…” Tsukishima could swear that, for the tone on her voice alone, she was wrinkling her face. “But I guess that makes everything easier for us. Greeting him shouldn’t be hard.”

“Right! So, we go for him after he pays and the blonde should appear by then?”

“That’s the idea~” she hummed. “Or, in any case, his friend would take us to their table. We’ll win anyways.”

That was what he feared. It wasn’t a novelty that women used Yamaguchi as a link to reach him. It happened so often, the younger boy was conscious of that and he worried about it a bit. The fact this kept happening even being a couple was overly bothering. When would they understand he was _not_ interested at all? When would they understand how ugly and pathetic was to use him as an intermediary?

He saw a big smile on Yamaguchi’s face as they put all he bought on a tray. If he knew the intentions he’d heart next to him, he wouldn’t be so happy. He definitely had to stop those friends.

He saw them out of the corner of his eye. They also had their eyes fixated on him, that wasn’t good. The moment he got out of the line, a bell would ring the start of a race which finish line was a freckled guy.

Yamaguchi lifted the tray, Tsukishima stood up.

“Oh, he’s gonna help him?”

“A guy should be capable of carrying that, it doesn’t look heavy at all. Unless he has a shitty balance…”

He clicked his tongue again. Couldn’t they stop talking shit about him? If they wanted a favor from him, the least they could do was to be nice to him.

“Ah, Tsukki!,” he exclaimed as he saw him approaching him. “I’d show you today’s prize if my hands were free.” He shrugged.

“I’ll help you.” Tsukishima took the tray and put it on the empty table at his left. “Let’s sit here.”

“Ah, and why is the change for? Do you not like the window?”

_I can still hear them from here, but at least I can't get what they’re saying and that’s better than the window._

“I heard someone will love something. Can I know what it is and who’s that person?” He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

“Ah!” Yamaguchi flushed a bit. “Well…”

He was surely going to reveal a gift for him, but Tsukishima couldn’t pay less attention to it. He noticed both girls walking towards them and that activated his alert state. He didn’t want his date to be interrupted by other people who wanted a date with him. What could he do to make them cancel their plan before it was even executed? He only came up with two ideas and none were something he’d done before, not in a crowded place. What was worst, his most comfortable option was impossible since Yamaguchi’s hands were busy. He sighed, he had to do it some day and it was better that day was today.

“Hey, Tadashi,” he called him as he knew was infallible.

The other guy had barely looked up, a stuffed dinosaur on his hands, when Tsukishima looked down to his parted lips and leaned in to catch them with his mouth. He identified three surprised sounds: a muffled shriek from Yamaguchi’s throat and two dramatic gasps from afar. He smirked in the middle of the kiss; mission accomplished.

“He was… his…”

“Boyfriend?”

He stroked his hair a little before cutting the contact; he wasn’t that comfortable to make it longer in front of many witnesses. Yamaguchi’s reaction was to go blank. His expression was the one to tell how shocked he was in the better sense. Widened and shiny eyes, rosy cheeks and lips still parted; he was surprised the stuffed animal didn’t fall.

Tsukishima glanced at the girls. They finally noticed they had been discovered and they stepped back in shame. He smirked and turned his gaze to his partner, whose shock didn’t seem to intend to leave soon. It wasn’t for nothing; this was the first time they kissed in a public place during the day.

“He comes with me.” Tsukishima grabbed the dinosaur and sit down to eat. “Are you going to stay there on your feet?”

“Ah!” His question sent him back to Earth. “Sorry, Tsukki!”

**Author's Note:**

> From this I learned I HAVE to proofread anything I write before publishing it. It already had kudos when I noticed a few typos ;-;


End file.
